


As long as you're next to me (just the two of us)

by Bunniiehat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lovesickness, M/M, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunniiehat/pseuds/Bunniiehat
Summary: Bokuto never doubted Akaashi, nor his feelings. He doubted himself.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	As long as you're next to me (just the two of us)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my favorite song, "my kind of woman".  
> it's a beautiful song, go listen to it right now.

Bokuto never doubted Akaashi’s feelings.  
He knows they are real and present.

It's the way Akaashi speaks to him, It's the choice of words, the meaning behind them. It's the way Akaashi sits and listens to Bokuto's endless babbling, nodding with a soft hum when the other stops to take a breath between phrases. It's the way Akaashi supported him when no one would. It's the way he helps Bokuto when he gets in trouble, even if he already knew beforehand. It's the way Akaashi looks at him, the way he compliments him, the way he teaches him, the way he simply stands by his side.

Bokuto has always known Akaashi is smart and calculated, but he can't help but think, and feel, that Akaashi falling for him may have been a mistake.

He still remembers the day he realized his feelings for the second year setter.

That day, the two were walking side by side, the sun going down behind their dark silhouettes, painting the sky with beautiful shades of red and yellows, with small bits of purple and pink. 

There's a ten minutes walk from the gym to the train station, one they always make together. Bokuto enjoys those walks a lot, especially because he gets to hear more from Akaashi. Akaashi likes to keep his personality an enigma, he doesn't like it when he's obligated to to share private aspects of his life, it makes him feel unsafe. Bokuto respects that, of course, and Akaashi seems to trust him, so when the setter does get talkative, Bokuto holds onto the information he's given as if it were his most precious belonging.

But that day specifically, the walk felt unusually longer and the two were strangely silent.

"What are you thinking about?" Bokuto spoke up, a small hint of worry in his voice.

Akaashi teared his gaze away from the intoxicating view that was the sunset, to look directly at the spiker. "You." He said, ever so simply. As if he’s talking about the english homework they were given today (that he finds difficulty with understanding), or simply another occurrence in his daily life.

"Me?" Bokuto repeated. "Bad things or...?"

"Nothing in particular. Just you."

Bokuto hummed in acknowledgement, burying his cold hands in his pockets. "I think about you too, y'know. A lot."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

They fell silent for the second time that evening, when suddenly Akaashi was obsessively fidgeting with his fingers. 

"Bokuto san." He said, causing the silence to fall apart. When the older's eyes were focused on him once again, he huffed at the warmth building up under his skin, flushing around his cheeks and ears. "You know… You're the best thing that happened to me, right?"

Bokuto doesn't know what it is about that specific set of words that affected him so much, but it's carved on his memory. He can't let go of it. It could be a good thing if it wasn't constantly bringing up new doubts and insecurities.

Bokuto never doubted Akaashi, nor his feelings. He doubted himself.

He took several precautions so that his boyfriend wouldn’t notice the way he frowns at his own thoughts. The way he lays restlessly at night. Akaashi was always extraordinary when it came to reading Bokuto's emotions and needs, but this time there was no way he would notice Bokuto’s strange behavior. 

Akaashi has always been able to tell when Bokuto is having a hard time. Whether the issue is about Volleyball or straight up completely unrelated, Akaashi always knows what causes the reaction, and how to help his boyfriend based on that knowledge.

It doesn't happen very often, But when it does, it's very obvious to everyone but the spiker. When it happens, Bokuto is heavy as he talks. Sometimes it's almost possible to see a cloud of frustration following him around. However, Akaashi doesn't mind one bit. He knows his boyfriend's worth, and is determined to help him grow as a person.

Which is exactly why Akaashi had noticed Bokuto’s strange behavior.

It happens in the afternoon, after practice, when Akaashi is hurriedly looking for Bokuto around the gym and finds him under a table, hugging his knees and swinging back and forth. 

He definitely noticed his boyfriend's bad mood long before, but it was much harder to pinpoint exactly what was bothering Bokuto. But he knew the poor act would soon drop, Bokuto would fall apart into his "Emo Mode", and the pair would finally be able to talk it out without restrictions.

Currently, Bokuto is curled up under a small table, his own strong arms around himself, as if comforting his sadness with an inexistent hug. Perhaps he wished his arms were Akaashi's instead. Perhaps he wished to hear Akaashi's voice again.

Akaashi towered over him, feeling grateful for the private moment that was promised by the silence in the empty Gym.

He squats down, and when Bokuto's sad look meets with his own, he feels a painful squeeze in his chest. He slowly, but safely, offers a hand, desperate to get Bokuto out of the corner he was pressed against and hold him.

"Are you okay?" Akaashi murmured. 

Bokuto simply stared at him, refusing to speak. Then, he gradually lowered his gaze to his boyfriend's extended hand and carefully held it. Akaashi's hands were always cold, but his touch was warm. Bokuto's pained expression melted away, bit by bit, as he pushed Akaashi towards him, as a quiet invitation to join him.

Akaashi understood immediately, even if no words were exchanged between them. He crawled under the table and got comfortable by his boyfriend's side. 

it does feel like a hug, Akaashi thinks. 

They sat there, silent, when suddenly Bokuto turned around, ready to face his lover. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi's delicate body, as if scared of breaking him, and held him tight. Akaashi sighed, returning the hug and smiled at the happy sound Bokuto let out. He kept watching the other, the worry still bothering him and pinching his heart every once in a while, but not as much.

"As long as you're next to me." Bokuto whispered with a smile, the sound being muffled by Akaashi's clothed Shoulder.

"Huh?" 

"I'm okay," Bokuto said, still in a low tone of voice. "As long as you're next to me."

Akaashi sighed again, but this time with relief. "Just the two of us…" he murmured back, slowly sliding his long fingers up Bokuto's back, hands wandering under his shirt, craving the burning feeling of touching, being skin to skin. "Right?"

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> Socials:  
> @/bunniieshat on tiktok
> 
> Tiktok banned me from updating my profile>:(  
> Tiktok = homophobic, confirmed!!


End file.
